


Lenguaje

by RaveBane8



Series: Bats Under The Stars [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Jaytim despertando con Jason pensando como llegaron ahí.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Bats Under The Stars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103115
Kudos: 8





	Lenguaje

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy intentando volver a escribir para seguir con Come back to me y los archivos que tengo guardados ayudan bastante.  
> Esto solo estaba ahí y dije why not?

La cama es liberada del ligero peso de Tim cuando este se levanta por su café de la mañana y Jason rueda sobre su espalda en consecuencia. Las sabanas se sienten cálidas y el sol que entra por la ventana definitivamente ya tiene tiempo en lo alto del cielo.  
Se habían dormido poco antes del amanecer y aun cuando no es nada fuera de lo común para los extraños horarios que manejan sus ojos lloriquean ante la luz y sus músculos están adoloridos. Tim debe estar igual que él, pero no puede vivir sin su café. Pasan unos minutos donde aún no está despierto, pero no ha vuelto a dormir en los que se frota los ojos y gruñe por puro berrinche, nunca le ha gustado que interrumpan su sueño, sin embargo, Tim yendo por su café es una mejor forma de despertar que tipos intentando matarlo. Lo mejor es que en estas ocasiones puede volver a dormir si lo desea.  
El peso de Tim vuelve en un lado de la cama y Jason abre un ojo para verlo ahí sentado con su café acurrucado contra su pecho y los ojos muy levemente abiertos. Su pajarito lleva nada más que sus calzoncillos y el cabello despeinado apuntando a todas partes, sus dedos pican deseando sentir las hebras de cabello entre ellos.  
Al contrario solo roza las puntas que es solo lo suficiente para que Tim haga un murmullo de reconocimiento hacia él.  
Jason piensa con frustración y fascinación, aún no se decide entre ambas, que hay un algo, un secreto o tal vez una burla en la forma en la que ambos se mueven alrededor del otro. Primero habían sido movimientos llenos de ira y desesperación; carne contra carne del peor modo posible con el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el dolor de sus músculos. Había sido salvaje y caótico, pero de alguna forma lo superaron y aún cuando se mantuvo la sangre y los golpes ya no fueron entre ellos si no contra los demás. De alguna forma pasaron a ser ellos contra el mundo y no solo con los “tipos malos" de las calles.  
Tim también le ayudaría cuando no quería que B supiera acerca de él y Jason lo ayudaba a escapar de Dick o incluso Stephanie. Se volvieron cómplices y el refugio del otro hasta que de nuevo de alguna forma evoluciono a esto que tienen ahora.  
Habían tenido demasiada adrenalina después de pelear y Tim lo había besado. Jason tomó todo lo que el otro le dio hasta que pensó que bueno, de cierta forma eran hermanos ¿Esto sería considerado incesto? La pregunta salió sin su conocimiento, pero Tim solo lo había mirado a los ojos con la mejillas aún ligeramente rosadas y el cabello despeinado gracias a los dedos de Jason.  
-¿Me parezco a tu hermano?  
Y la respuesta obvia es no, no crecieron juntos y apenas tienen un par de años de conocerse donde ninguno vivió en el mismo techo que el otro . Y físicamente si bien los ojos y el cabello son parecidos todo lo demás es completamente lo contrario, no, no son hermanos y Jason no puede evitar el deseo por el otro.  
Así que ahí empieza y se mueven hacia el otro, juntos hasta que de alguna manera están viviendo juntos después de 3 años.  
Y hay algo ahí, la forma en la que Tim se desliza entre sus brazos o lo atrae hacia él para besarlo, la forma en la que le muerde el labio y se aferra a sus hombros. La leve inclinación de su cuerpo cuando el y Jason están en la misma habitación, la forma en la que Jason puede cocinar con el otro presionado contra su espalda. Jason recostado en el muslo de Tim mientras este trabaja en la computadora a altas horas de la noche.  
Todo parece ser el mismo lenguaje uno que Jason nunca supo que su cuerpo hablaba pero que el cuerpo se Tim entiende bien.  
Un lenguaje que hablan todo el tiempo, pacífico ahora que ambos encuentran calma en el otro en lugar de una amenaza.  
Jason lo disfruta lo más que puede pues no sabe cuánto durará o si acabará bien.  
Se acurrucada entre las piernas de Tim con la cabeza sobre su muslo y siente la mano del otro en su cabeza arrullándolo hasta casi volverse a quedar dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> De alguna manera mi idea del lenguaje del amor se coló aquí aun cuando yo se que esa no era la idea original.  
> Con esto me refiero a que yo creo que puedes amar a varias personas a lo largo de tu vida, pero si no hablan el mismo lenguaje del amor eso no va a funcionar.  
> Gestos, caricias y detalles, una persona puede tener esto pero si no son los que a ti te confortan eso no va a funcionar y no quiere decir que la persona no te ame, solo no hablan el mismo lenguaje.  
> Espero explicarme bien, es la primera vez que lo cuento.


End file.
